F E V E R
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [CxYxL][Don't Blame yourself, She told him.] When Yuffie catches an unexpected fever one night, a chian follows through quickly. [AngstyRomanceTragedy]


**A/N: **Hey, I hope you all love this story. Please tell me what you liked or didn't like when you review (Cough, cough). Anyways, please review! –puppy dog eyes-  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot- and maybe some OC characters.

"Squall… Squall… Squall," Yuffie called into the darkness. She yelled as loud as she could, but she noticed that nobody was noticing her scream. She began to cry as she kept calling his name more and more desperately. Her head felt like a million pounds, her body was burning, and to top that off her stop felt like it was going to explode.

"Squall… please, Squall…"

The light flip switched on, and Yuffie closed her eyes for a moment. "What's wrong, Yuffie?" Cloud asked the sick ninja. He was standing now in the doorway looking extremely tired, and with out a shirt on hin boxer pants pajamas.

"I want Squall. Please… I want Squall…" She moaned. Cloud looked at her for a moment, then noted how feverish and pale she was. He immediately began to panic, this wasn't supposed to happen! It was only three hours Leon and Aerith were going out for some groceries- and he was stuck with the now sick Yuffie.

"It's okay, Yuffie," He said, trying to calm her. He walked over to her bed, and picked her up. She was burning hot in her pajamas, and he panicked more. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the moaning of the teenager.

_What would Aerith do? I need to get a bracelet like that… wait! Concentrate! She would panic. Wait- already done. Damn I wish I had a mother growing up. Umm… call the ambulance then Aerith. What else… Cool her down! Yes. Okay. Easy. _

Cloud quickly rushed Yuffie over to the bathroom tub, and put her in it. She moaned even more. He turned on the cold water, which she fell a little bit more silent, but still whispering Leon's name.

Cloud quickly ran out of the room, and went to his phone. He dialed Aerith's number, and quickly explained. She panicked, then told him what to do (which was the exact same things he had thought to do). After that, he called the ambulance who said they'd be there in a minute.

Then Cloud went back to the bathroom where Yuffie was completely quiet. The only noise was the silent sound of the rushing water. Cloud ran to the water and turned it off, then felt Yuffie's heart to see if it was beating… barely.

"No, Yuffie…" Cloud panicked more, slashing water on Yuffie's face, trying to get a reaction form her. But she seemed to be in a deep coma.

What Cloud didn't realize was that Yuffie was struggling to breathe, and was starting to give up.

Soon the doors opened, and the ambulance people came in, and took Yuffie away. Cloud went with them, and the doctors started to immediately put Yuffie on breathing tubes. Once Yuffie had gone out, her heart had stopped. But they brought her back. When they did, Cloud saw in a blur Yuffie open her eyes and somehow he knew she was thinking, '_I'm afraid.'_

Never once had Yuffie ever seen a man cry. Not even her father at the most stressing times- or even when her mother died.

But now it's different. She watched as Cloud's eyes watered tear by tear, his dark blue glowing make eyes glimmered beautifully. She gave him a small smile before drifting off again.

Soon they reached the hospitable. They began to start trying to help Yuffie, bring her fever down, get her to puke, anything. But soon the doctors knew when Yuffie's temperature had risen- there was nothing they could do. One of the male doctors left his patient's room, and saw a worried guest waiting for something.

Soon the man looked up. "How is she?" He choked out. The doctor had never done this before- announcing the worst.

The doctor looked away form the man's eyes.

"She… won't make it."

He heard sobs, and looked back at the man. His hands were in his hair, his head down to his lap, crying. The doctor rushed away as fast as he could, and began to break down when he was at the stairs.

When the doctors let Cloud in with the barely awake Yuffie, He began to cry again when he saw her.

"Cloud…" She said as loud as she could, but it only came out as a quiet whisper. Yuffie realized this, and motioned with her eyes for Cloud to come closer so he could hear her. She squeezed his hand, and smiled brightly like he had said the funniest thing. "I know what's going to happen to me, you don't have to pretend or anything. But I'll be happy, remember? Tifa used to always talk about that place… Heaven. My mommy's up there and Vinnie and even Rinoa."  
Cloud burst into tears again, he placed his head on Yuffie's hand for comfort.

"Will you promise me something?"

Cloud nodded his head.

"Smile for me. And never blame yourself. It's a natural thing, Cloud it happens to all of us."

This only caused Cloud to cry more.

"Tell Squall that because one person died doesn't mean that he has to be bitter."

This ceased Cloud's crying.

"Tell Aerith thanks for everything…"

This made Cloud cry more. Yuffie coughed up blood harshly, and a thin line of blood she didn't want Cloud to see fell down the side of her mouth.

"Y-Y-Yuffie? Will you tell Tifa I'm really sorry?"

"Yeah, sure but tell Squall one more thing… I… I… lo…"

**_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep _**

"Tell him what Yuffie?" Cloud asked. He knew she was gone, she hadn't finished and he hand when loose. The loud song rung in his ears. "Tell him what? Tell me!" He yelled frustrated. He sobbed more, and he felt the doctors pull him back. "No! No!" He refused to let go of her hand, like it was the last thing in the world. He noticed Yuffie's eyes were blurred. She had been crying. Because he was…

All because of him.

Years later when Cloud grew old, he never forgave himself. The night he laid to die of old age, he heard her name ring in his ears one last time…

**Tifa always used to talk about that place… Heaven.  
Promise?  
Smile for me  
Don't blame yourself.  
I... I... lo  
****_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep _**


End file.
